Relapse of Darkness
by Chibi Amo
Summary: HIATUS [Harry PotterXBakuten Shoot XOver] Twenty year old Harry Potter has been assigned to the post of DADA teacher at Hogwarts. But this is NOT because of his expierence in the feild. There are a few new students that need a careful eye upon themselves.
1. Recollections

Authors Notes-:

The previous BakutenXHarry Potter Crossover I wrote was turned off after reading HBP. Therefore, I've decided to write a crossover that (hopefully) won't be too badly altered by the release of the seventh book.

This first chapter is being written up on Notepad, seeing as Microsoft Word chose to die on me. I'll be using an on-line spell-checker... So please, bear with any grammatical errors until spell check is up and running. I have FINALLY thought up a BakutenXHP Crossover with an actual working plot... -.-;

**:Warnings: Various implied pairings, older version of the HP Crew, use of original names**

**Authoress:** Chibi Amo

**Rating:** T -- PG-13

**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Supernatural

**Summery:** BakutenXHP Crossover Three years after the defeat of Voldemort... Three years in which peace reigned, but uneasiness shrouded the wizarding world after the death of one Albus Precivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Though peace has been restored to some extent, one "Harry Potter" alias "The Boy Who Lived" is asked if he will take the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts by the Headmistress, Minarvra McGonagall. What Harry soon learns is that a new evil is just waiting to bud... And it's inside one of the new transfer students being sent to Hogwarts from Japan. Though Harry is quite befuddled; what on Earth could a sixteen year old boy with no control of magic whatsoever possibly do?

He's about to find out.

Legend in use of names;

Tyson Granger: Takao Kinomiya

Ray Kon: Rei Kon

Kai Hiwatari: Kai Hiwatari

Brooklyn Kingston: Brooklyn Kingston

Max Tate: Max Mizuhara

Hilary Tatibana: Hiromi Tachibana

Tala Balcov: Yuri(y) Ivanov

And that's all of any importance except...

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter related content (it is property of J.K. Rowling) nor do I own any familiar Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot articles (property of Aoki Takao)_

Relapse of Darkness

Prologue:  
Recollections

_Plit, plit, plit..._

A male sitting on a cushioned sofa in a rather large, dark room suitably heated by a dwindling fire in an enormous fireplace bit back a growl.

_Plit, plit, plit..._

The rain was beginning to get on his nerves.

_Plit, plit, plit..._

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't just order the rain to go away. Wizard he may have been, but ordering the weather around was an impossible task, even for him. Attempting to stifle out the dripping of the rain outside and onto his window pane, he stared into the fire.

He immediately wished he hadn't...

Fire reminded him of things... Too many things. Things that he would rather forget than ever recount again.

The withering flames reminded him of the life of a person quite dear to him, and how that person had spent his last moments on Earth. How that person had pleaded to one Harry had begun to loath with all of his heart... Serveus Snape.

Snape had killed Dumbledore... He'd killed Albus Dumbledore.

The male shook his head hard, fighting to rid his mind of the murderous thoughts that had plagued it for the past three years. Just how on EARTH could Snape have gotten away from the ministry-- or HIM for that matter?

Forcing his brain to focus on other matters, he searched frantically withing his subconscious to find something that would get him away from the foreboding sensation of three years ago.

Hogwarts.

... Now, normally, it wouldn't make sense for him to think about the place that Dumbledore had met his end in, and that Snape had WORKED in. But there was a series of upcoming events that would keep him occupied... McGonagall had talked him into teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, only because she felt that he would have the right 'experience' (Dumbledore's Army was still fresh in her mind).

Though it hadn't taken him long to figure out what the other catch was. McGonagall was an honest witch... She'd told him about the certain 'casualties'. There were to be five students; five TRANSFER students from JAPAN no less coming all the way to England to get to Hogwarts.

At first, he had been rather shocked and bemused at the prospect of teaching foreigners, but McGonagall had gone one step further and surprised him even MORE. They were each sixteen, and... They'd never received magical schooling.

Never. Received. Ruddy. Magical. Schooling.

What kind of Magical government were the Japanese running anyways!

Before he had the chance to tell McGonagall to get the Japanese Ministry of Magic to school the five of them, she'd interrupted. The magical society there, however small yet highly advanced, wasn't willing to allow those five to enter a school for magic, and for good reason too.

There was a budding kind of darkness within one of the students. The Japanese Ministry of Magic had no clue as to how to pinpoint which, and they feared that any schooling or exposure to magical teachings might only make that said darkness stronger. The most fearful thing was the theory that if-- IF this particular student grew to be out of control, the threat to the wizarding world could possibly become a bigger hazard than Voldemort.

Now, obviously, he'd then agreed to what the Japanese were doing, and keeping these students out of Hogwarts was a pretty good idea. But once again, McGonagall had corrected him. Followers of Voldemort were still out there, and if they caught whiff of the fact that there was someone capable to reign over them once again, they would undoubtedly teach the student the cruelest means of magic possible.

Head buzzing and brain pulsing painfully, he'd agreed on taking up the position and to keep a close eye on the five when they'd enter Hogwarts.

A few soft hoots were heard from his windowsill, and he turned to see not only his own Snowy white owl, but four others with her.

Standing and picking up the five finely rolled up sheets of parchment on the tea table beside him, he hastily walked over to the owls and tied one sheet of parchment onto one leg of each owl. He thanked Merlin for Translation Charms, he'd had to write out the letters in English, and have them translated into flourishing Japanese Kanji characters soon after.

"Good luck, Hedwig."

His snowy owl, Hedwig, gave his index finger an affectionate nip before 'Whooshing off along with the other four owls, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for them. Traveling all the way to Tokyo Japan would be a lot of work...

He sighed, and sank back into the couch, his green orbs flickering slightly as the dying embers bore into them. He ran a pale, skinny hand through his jet black hair, and was about to pull it away until his fingertips brushed upon something...

A scar.

But not just any scar. Oh no, this was a scar that wizards far and wide knew well. This was a scar that was famous, and the story behind it even more so.

The lightning shaped scar... Almost like his symbol, his emblem, his identity.

For he was none other than Harry Potter.

**Tbc... .**

Authoress Notes-: And there goes the Prologue. Upcoming chapters will be much longer... Or at least, I hope so.

**-Chibi Amo**


	2. Letters

**NOTICE: I. Despise. My. Computer. The original seperaters of POV's won't show, so I'm reduced to using "-"**

Authoress Notes-:

Still writing on Notepad, still using an online spell checker.

To my reviewers; you know I love you all.

**DISCLAIMER-: See Prologue**

Relapse of Darkness

Chapter 1:  
Letters

"... If this is someone's idea of a joke--" A blue haired teen-aged males roan red eyes glared at the sheet of parchment before his face as he absent-mindedly played around with a blue, white and red baseball cap in his hands.

"Then they have a very bad sense of humor, Takao." A second male sitting across from the first gave him a stern look, golden eyes flashing behind black bangs.

"But who on Earth would send tickets to England--" the first, Takao, argued.

"Who says they're fake?" the second retorted.

"Rei, these tickets cost _money_. And they're not exactly CHEAP."

"Your point being?" Rei asked airily.

"Theres no way someone would just send us three tickets to England for NO GOD DAMNED REASON."

"Read a little closer, Kinomiya. They gave a reason..." A third male, one with two-toned blue hair and violet eyes muttered stiffly toward Takao.

"Oh suuure Kai. Some senile fool sent us tickets to England so we can attend a 'school of magic'. And you call ME gullible."

"Well..." Rei trailed off nervously "I mean, there is a possibility that it's--"

"REI! Magic. Is. Not. Real." Takao fumed.

"You can't criticize Takao, none of us can. If there's such thing as bit beasts, what's saying magic doesn't exist?" Rei edged away from his comrade slightly.

"It-- Well I--... What if this is all just scam? I mean, we've had plenty of freaks after us before, what's saying this isn't any different?"

"Takao, we've gotten away from all of those 'freaks', haven't we?"

"Damned straight. And given them a kick up the ass to boot."

"Then what's saying that we can't get away from THESE 'freaks'?"

"..."

"Face it Takao, we might as well give it a shot. What harm could it do?"

"... Fine. But if we die, I'm dragging you both straight down to hell."

"That's... comforting."

-

Pushing a strand of red hair irritably from his face, a pale faced male read a letter written on yellowed parchment in flowing black ink over as he had so many times before.

_Yuriy Ivanov,_

'What, no opening gesture? Not a very good first impression.'

_I know we haven't been introduced properly, but this is a matter of urgency._

'Oh wonderful... Yes, I can tell I've never met you before. As for the matter of urgency part-- I get that from fan girls all of the time...'

_One Messrs. Kai Hiwatari, Brooklyn Kingston, Takao Kinomiya, and Rei Kon have been informed about said matter._

'... Interesting...'

_Please meet me at the Yasukuni Shrine at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. _

_-Harry J. Potter_

'So he's a Westerner eh?'

The red head, also known as Yuriy, eyed the parchment carefully. It had been strange enough to have it delivered by owl (during which the wretched bird had taken a bit of his lunch with it) but it was also bizarre to know that Kai, Brooklyn, Takao, and Rei had been 'informed about the said matter'.

Well... If it was some kind of schitzo involved, it'd be easy enough to take the bastard down. And as much as Yuriy hated to admit it...

He was interested.

-

Brooklyn was used to birds.

He was fond of the creatures, and didn't mind them hanging around. In truth; birds were more pleasant than most human company (to him, anyways).

But it was still rather odd to be visited by a Horned owl in the middle of the day.

It was even ODDER when said bird was carrying around a letter.

And it was downright PERPLEXING to find out that said letter was addressed to you, in your _exact location_. And by exact, I mean EXACT. It wasn't his everyday junk mail, that was for sure.

Folding the parchment carefully and placing it in his pocket, he stood up from his sitting position under a rather large cherry blossom tree. He stretched a bit and allowed his gaze to waver at the clock tower.

A good ten minuets 'till four o'clock.

He was fortunate that the Yasukuni Shrine was only a three minuet walk from the park...

**Tbc... .**

Authoress Notes-:

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to cause any confusion by writing up all of them receiving their letters and then heading for the Yasukuni Shrine. That will be in the next chapter, which CERTAINLY will be much longer than this, what with all of the pondering that comes with the fact that they are wizards.

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
